


Michifer oneshots

by all_my_ships_are_super_gay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Hate Sex, Hurt Lucifer, Lucifer (Supernatural) in the Cage, Lucifer in lace, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Michael, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_my_ships_are_super_gay/pseuds/all_my_ships_are_super_gay
Summary: Enjoy you heathens.





	1. Forgiveness

“Lucifer...I know you’re still upset with me and I’m sorry...but now you’re free and I want to fix things.” Michael pleaded. Lucifer sighed, “How? How are you gonna fix things? Enlighten me.” Michael grew desperate, “Lucifer! I still love you. And I know deep down you still love me. Please! Let me think of something...I need you.” Lucifer said, “If you think of something I’ll be amazed.” Michael instantly got an idea.

“Hey Lucifer, remember how dad would have us make up after a fight when we were fledglings?” Asked Michael. Lucifer thought for a moment and said, “I can’t remember.” Michael said, “He would have the person who started the fight wash the other with holy water and lavender while apologizing. Could you let me do that?” Lucifer said, “Yes.” Lucifer has wanted this. He remembered. But he wanted to hear Michael say it. 

Michael took Lucifer to their old room and put him on a bed. Michael stripped Lucifer and Lucifer let his blood red wings out. Michael took in the sight of Lucifer. Not the young light bringer anymore. But a worn and tired fighter in need of love. Michael conjured up a soft rag, holy water, and lavender.

Michael looked up again and saw Lucifer’s halo was rusted and broken. Michael frowned and got to work. He began washing Lucifer’s feet. Michael said, “I’m sorry for what I’ve done.” Once they were washed Michael kissed them. Michael moved to Lucifer’s long legs. Michael said, “I’m sorry about the pain I have caused you.” Then he kissed them. 

He moved to Lucifer’s crotch and looked up at him for permission. Lucifer nodded slowly. Michael washed Lucifer’s genitals and said, “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.” Then he kissed the base of Lucifer’s dick. Resulting in a gasp and shiver of pleasure from Lucifer. Michael got the rag wet again and moved to Lucifer’s toned torso. He washed it slowly, taking his time. Michael said, “I’m sorry for not praying for you.” Then he kissed it. Michael looked up, Lucifer’s halo was broken but a bit brighter. 

Michael moved to Lucifer’s chest and washed it softly. Michael whispered, “I’m sorry I ever believed dad...” Michael kept going until he was done. He looked at a silent Lucifer who was visibly thoughtful. A tear slid down Lucifer’s face, “You’re forgiven Michael. Completely forgiven. May your grace shine brighter now that you aren’t burdened by your sins.” Michael said, “Same with your halo.” They kissed softly. Lucifer crying into the kiss. 

Michael pulled away shakily breathing, “It’s okay Lucifer. We’re okay Lucifer. Just let it out.” Lucifer buried his face into the crook of Michael’s neck. Lucifer sobbed, his naked body shaking from the force of them. Michael soothed, “Shh it’s okay beautiful angel...I love you so much Lucifer...” Lucifer pulled away and for a fleeting moment. Michael could’ve sworn Lucifer was just a little fledgling again. Crying after getting hurt during training. 

Michael ran a hand through Lucifer’s hair, “I’m gonna protect you now. I’m gonna care for you. I’m gonna help you. I’m gonna restore you back to the mighty warrior you once were.” Lucifer whimpered. Michael picked Lucifer up and rubbed his back. Softly singing, “You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.” He kissed Lucifer’s temple. Lucifer whimpered and rested his hand on Michael’s chest. Feeling the steady beating of his heart. Michael smiled sweetly, not caring that Lucifer was broken. He was just happy to have his angel forgive him.


	2. Gentle -SMUT-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING* Lucifer was raped in the cage but now feels ready to have sex with Michael again.

Lucifer shakily approached Michael, who was sitting in a chair reading a book. Lucifer stuttered, “M-Michael...I have a q-question.” Michael looked up and smiled, “What’s up?” Lucifer sighed, “Well...in the cage...I was raped a lot...but...I want to have sex with you...I’m just scared...” Michael frowned and put his book away. Michael said, “Well...if you really are ready...I’m willing to have sex. I’ll be very gentle okay.” Lucifer nodded feeling a bit relieved. Michael patted his lap, “Come here.” Lucifer sat on Michael’s lap and blushed. 

Michael said, “Let’s just start with some kissing okay. I’m not rushing you at all. Okay?” Lucifer nodded and pressed his lips to Michael’s. Lucifer felt his body fill with sparks once their lips touched.

Michael let his wings out and shielded Lucifer with them. Now feeling more protected Lucifer relaxed a little bit and moaned into the kiss softly. Lucifer pulled away slowly, biting his lip. Michael asked, “You okay?” Lucifer shrugged. Michael said, “Do you want to do this?” Lucifer nodded. Lucifer looked at Michael’s six wings and let his hand gently glide over the feathers. Michael gasped.

Lucifer said, “I’m hard but...I don’t think I can do this...” Michael said, “That’s okay. I understand. Is there anything you want me to do?” Lucifer asked, “Could you at least jerk me off?” Michael smiled, “Of course. Here. Go sit down and take your pants off okay?” Lucifer nodded and went to their bed. Michael walked to him and once Lucifer’s pants were off he gently placed the boy between his legs. So Lucifer’s back was to his chest. Michael put some lube on his hand and asked, “Ready.” Lucifer nodded. Michael wrapped his hand around the hard member and Lucifer gasped and bucked his hips. 

Michael stroked Lucifer slowly listening to the soft moans coming from him. Michael ran a hand through Lucifer’s hair and kissed his temple. Michael murmured, “I love you so much. You’re going to be okay. Just cum for me whenever you’re ready.” Lucifer panted harshly as his orgasm approached. Soon he sobbed as he cane beads of white onto the sheets and Michael’s hand. Michael said, “Shh There we go. Just like that.” Once Lucifer came down from his high he spun around and burrowed himself into Michael. Feeling vulnerable in his post orgasm state he trusted Michael would protect him.

Michael snapped his fingers cleaning the cum up and he grabbed the blanket and wrapped them up in it. Lucifer’s eyes had a sleepy haze in them and Michael said, “Get some sleep. I’ll protect you. Okay?” Lucifer nodded and fell asleep.


	3. Bottom For Me -SMUT-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer convinces Michael to be a bottom for the first time.

“Micha...I have an idea.” Purred Lucifer into Michael’s ear. Michael smiled, “What is it?” Lucifer said, “I want you to bottom for me. Just this once. Unless you like it.” Michael thought for a moment and said, “I’ve only ever bottomed once. Before you were released from the cage...it wasn’t pleasant. Then again the guy was a straight man who was experimenting. Have you topped?” Lucifer nodded, “Before we began dating. And once in the cage. I’d say I’m good at it.” Michael pulled Lucifer so Lucifer was in front of him. Michael taunted, “If you don’t make me cum you’re gonna get spanked.” Lucifer retorted, “Oh honey, I’m gonna make you cum so hard you black out.” Michael was stunned at how smooth of a dirty talker Lucifer was. But he quickly fixed himself and laughed, “Try me.” 

Lucifer pinned Michael’s arms to the wall and he said, “Most people in hell have learned a very important lesson. One you’re about to learn yourself.” He leaned down and growled into Michael’s ear, “Don’t challenge the devil.” He took them to their bedroom and pushed Michael onto their bed. Lucifer ripped the older archangels shirt off swiftly and tossed it aside. Lucifer ran a hand up Michael’s abs resulting in vocal approval. Lucifer kissed Michael with passion, rolling his body down onto Michael. Michael gasped into the kiss.

Lucifer pulled away, smiling at Michael. Lucifer said, “I can’t wait to bury my cock deep inside your hole.” Michael blushed, not used to giving Lucifer the upper hand on things. Michael said, “I’m so unbelievably hard...” Lucifer chuckled and ground his hips roughly into Michael’s.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and they were both now completely naked. Michael’s dick was already leaking beads of pre come onto his stomach making the devil smile. Lucifer situated himself between Michael’s legs he put three fingers into Michael’s mouth and said, “Suck.” Michael listened and sucked on Lucifer’s fingers while Lucifer stroked himself. Lucifer moaned softly and bit his lip. Lucifer let his cock go and took his fingers out of Michael’s mouth. He lifted Michael’s legs and let a wet finger prod softly over the pink hole. Michael gasped. 

Lucifer let it sink in and Michael yelped. Lucifer said, “It’s okay. I’m gonna open you up nice and good. That way you can take my cock.” Michael let his eyes close and he just let Lucifer open him up. Lucifer slipped in another finger and Michael moaned, “Ah, Lucifer!” The devil smirked and moved his fingers faster. Stretching Michael’s hole to accommodate Lucifer’s not-so-small cock. Lucifer pushed in the third and Michael moaned again. Michael panted, “Fuck. You are good at this.” Lucifer smirked, “Told ya.” Michael had a thin sheen of sweat on his body and he panted harshly as Lucifer continued to open him up. Lucifer chuckled, “You’re even more vocal as a bottom. I like it.” 

Lucifer’s fingers brushed Michael’s prostate and Michael yelled out in pleasure. Lucifer smirked and massaged the bundle of nerves tucked deep in Michael. Michael was moaning like a slut and Lucifer was loving it. Michael swore, “Shit! You’re gonna make me cum!” Lucifer pulled his fingers out, resulting in a desperate look from Michael. Lucifer slicked up his cock using the oil from Michael’s wing glands. He pushed in and Michael quickly clenched the sheets in his hands. Lucifer groaned once he bottomed out. The tight, warm, and wet feeling of Michael’s hole clenching around his cock was almost too much. Lucifer panted, “Fuck...you feel so good. You were made to take my cock.” Michael retorted, “I’m still gonna top after this though.” Lucifer rolled his eyes, “Oh honey, you’re gonna be begging to take my dick after this.” 

Lucifer began thrusting. Starting with slow soft thrusts. Knowing Michael had only bottomed once, he wanted to be gentle. A few moments later Michael threatened, “If you don’t fuck me roughly I will flip us and fuck You without prep.” Lucifer’s eyes flashed red and he began pounding mercilessly into Michael. Michael screamed and scratched up Lucifer’s back. Lucifer snarled, “You wanna act like a bitch? You get fucked like a bitch.” Michael kissed Lucifer as he came. Michael moaned against Lucifer’s lips, and soon Lucifer found himself coming into Michael. They pulled away and Lucifer slid out, watching as his Come slid out of Michael. Lucifer snapped his fingers to clean everything. 

Lucifer and Michael got under the covers and snuggled together. Michael said, “That was actually really nice.” Lucifer chuckled, “Told you so.” Michael’s head rested on Lucifer’s shoulder and traced patterns on Lucifer’s torso with his finger. Lucifer pressed a kiss to Michael’s forehead. This is one of the rare moments where they’re both content. Just with each other. Nothing can bother them.


	4. Touch-starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a twist of events it was Michael who was cast in the cage. Once released Michael clings to his long lost love Lucifer.

“He’s going to be very helpless for a while Lucifer.” A deep voice said. Michael tried to move or open his eyes, but neither happened. He heard a softer voice say, “I’ll stay by his side. Like the good boyfriend I am.” Thugs in Michael’s head began to click. He started remembering. He felt himself fall into a spiral of emotions. The deep voice said, “Oh no! He’s freaking out. Lucifer help.” He heard Lucifer say, “Hey Micha, it’s me Lucifer. I need you to try and calm down. Raphael and I are trying to help you. I know you’re probably freaked out, or are remembering what happened all those years ago. I’m sorry that happened. But you’re safe now.” Michael opened his eyes and gasped. He grabbed Lucifer and pulled him close.

Raphael said, “I’ll let you two be alone for a little bit.” And with a soft smile he left the room. Lucifer said, “It’s good to see you Michael.” And he slowly ran a hand through Michael’s hair. Michael whimpered and clung tighter to Lucifer. Lucifer hushed, “Shh...it’s okay now. You’re with me. And I’ll protect you.” Michael was trembling beneath Lucifer and Lucifer let his wings out. He began whispering comforting things in Enochian to Michael, “You’re still my beautiful angel. I’ve always loved you. You still have my heart and grace. You are my world. You deserve everything.” Michael began crying and somehow hugged Lucifer tighter. 

Lucifer kissed Michael’s cheek and Michael sobbed, “You love me. You love me. You love me. You love me....” Lucifer’s heart shattered and he said, “Yes I do. I always have.” Michael continued sobbing and clinging to Lucifer. Soon Michael passed out from exhaustion and Raphael walked in. Raphael said, “Before I summoned you...I did a medical and psychological exam. Things aren’t the greatest. While I managed to heal most of his physical wounds things were worse before I healed them. He showed signs of rape, starvation, beatings, and even self-inflicted wounds. He will remain weak, exhausted, and shaky for a while. I suggest you stay close to him at all times.

“Mentally he’s worse off. You and I will probably never know 100% what happened. He might not even be able to come to terms with what happened to him. He’s damaged mentally. He’s going to be delirious, anxious, depressed, angry. He’s gonna need your attention constantly. You seem to be the only thing he remembers. He was conscious before I summoned you and did not even remember he was an angel. Not only that but he’s severely touch-starved. He’s gonna cling to you. He’s gonna be needy and whiny. His mental age is about at the level of a four year old human. So not very high. Any questions?” Lucifer let it sink in for a bit then asked, “What is touch-starved exactly.” 

Raphael explained, “He hasn’t had a loving touch in a few millennia. You’re clearly the only one he trusts. So just hug him, hold him, carry him, cuddle with him. Skin on skin contact preferably. Just baby him essentially.” Lucifer nodded and looked over at Michael. Lucifer said, “Can I take him to my room?” Raphael nodded. Lucifer hugged Raphael and said, “Thank you.” Raphael hugged back and said, “No problem. No go take care of your lover. And just pray to me if you need anything.” Lucifer nodded, picked up Michael, and teleported to his “house”.

He took Michael to his bedroom and gently laid him on the bed. Luckily Michael’s shirt was already off so Lucifer slid his off and snuggled against Michael. Michael instantly had a vice like grip on Lucifer. Lucifer kissed the top of Michael’s head. This is gonna be a rough road...


	5. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luci and Micha get their happily ever after!

Lucifer doesn’t think he’s ever been this anxious. Not when he was confronted by Chuck about his beliefs, not when he battled the Winchester’s, not when he battled Amara. No, only one person can make him feel this. Michael. Not in a bad way of course. But he feels like he has to be perfect, even though he knows Michael loves him no matter what. 

Lucifer took a shaky breath as he waited at the alter for Michael. He fixed his tie and Gabe chuckled, “A little anxious?” Lucifer nodded, “I just wanna be perfect for him. Ya know?” Gabe rolled his eyes, “You are perfect for him. He loves you just the way you are. He doesn’t care about what you’ve done. He sees past that.” Lucifer smiled, thankful for his little brother’s words of wisdom. 

Soon ‘The Wedding March’ began playing and everyone stood up. Lucifer held his breath as he watched Michael walk down the isle toward him. Lucifer began tearing up and he smiled at Michael, and Michael smiled back.

Michael got up to Lucifer and Lucifer breathed, “You’re beautiful....” Michael blushed and whispered, “And you’re very handsome.” Chuck began his lengthy speech. 

-skipping to the vows because I’m a slut for vowls-

Chuck said, “Michael you may say your vows first.” Michael smiled and began, “Lucifer. You have been through so much. So from this day on I make it my duty to make it up to you. To protect and serve you. To love you and hold you. Because I will never let anything get between us again. You have been the best thing to happen to me. Words can’t describe how much you mean to me. You’re my everything. You make me so happy. You make me feel emotions I never thought I could feel. So from here on out. I’m gonna do the same for you.” Lucifer wiped his tears and laughed a little. Chuck smiled, “Very beautiful Michael. Your turn Lucifer.” 

Lucifer said, “Michael. You have been the one constant in my life. No matter what happened, you stuck with me. I’m gonna treat you like the royalty you ought to be. You see the good in everyone. And you never give up on anyone. You’ve made my life worth living.” Michael cried softly and Lucifer wiped his tears. Chuck said, “Michael, do you take Lucifer to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish. Through sickness and in health. Only at death should you two part?” Michael said, “I do.” Chuck turned to Lucifer, “Lucifer, do you take Michael to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish. Through sickness and in health. Only at death should you two part?” Lucifer said, “I do.” 

Chuck said, “You May now kiss.” Lucifer pounced into Michael and kissed him, having wanted to kiss those lips the whole time. Everyone cheered. Even Naomi. They pulled away panting and they laughed. Then they headed to the reception.


	6. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is busy taking care of paperwork in Heaven. He left Lucifer alone at home thinking it would be safe. But someone comes after the weak and battered Lucifer.

Lucifer clung desperately to Michael begging, “Please don’t go. I need you...” Michael frowned and said, “I’ll be back later today. You know I can’t skip out on today. I’m meeting with Raphael about the armies. I have no choice. Otherwise I would stay.” Lucifer said, “Can I at least get a goodbye kiss?” Michael smiled, “Of course.” He pecked Lucifer lovingly on the lips and said, “I’ll be back. I promise.” Then with that he left. 

Lucifer whined, he was low on grace so if he were to be attacked he would be defenseless. He grabbed the angel blade and ran up to his and Michael’s room. Curling up on the bed. Praying nothing happens to him. 

Crowley chuckled as he made his way out of hell. He really has it in for Lucifer, and he wants to eliminate the competition. He teleported to where Lucifer was and saw the battered archangel curled up on the bed, shaking. Crowley chuckled, “Well, well, Well. Not so powerful anymore are we Lucifer?” Lucifer jumped up and whimpered. Crowley sighed, “Now that you’re weak...I can finally kill you. Give myself the damn throne that I’ve always deserved.” Crowley walked forward...making Lucifer move back. 

Crowley picked him up and threw him across the room. He yelped as he hit the wall. Crowley marches over to him and yanked him up by his hair punching him a few times in the face. Lucifer sobbed in pain. Crowley threw him across the room again and Lucifer silently prayed, “Michael...please help me...I’m being attacked. It’s Crowley...he found me...and he’s going to kill me. Please help me...” Soon the scream of a demon being killed was heard and Michael stood behind Crowley, a blade sticking out of his chest. Michael made Crowley’s body disappear and he ran to Lucifer. 

Lucifer sobbed and Michael picked him up. Michael panicked, “Oh my dad...I’m so sorry Lucifer. Oh no...” Lucifer was shaking and hyperventilating. Michael said, “Deep breaths Lucifer. Deep breaths. Do it with me.” Together they took a few deep breaths. Lucifer was still really anxious and he clung hard to Michael. Michael held Lucifer close to him. His wings wrapping around the shaking boy in his arms. This was the last time Michael left Lucifer alone.


	7. Stress relief -SMUT-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer helps Michael calm down.

Lucifer observed Michael from their bed. He was on a strict parole sentence from the cage and was not allowed to leave Michael’s side, not even their room for that matter. There had been a spike in fights lately and Michael was helping Chuck try to solve it. Michael took a swig from a bottle of scotch and sighed. Lucifer got up and walked to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Michael’s shoulders and kissed his neck. Michael sighed, “What Lucifer?” Lucifer said, “Let me help you.” Michael said, “I can’t do that. I was given strict orders and I do plan on following them. You were just released from the cage and are on a hefty parole sentence. You aren’t allowed to interfere with Heaven’s affairs.” Lucifer said, “At least let me help you alleviate some stress.” Michael said, “How do?” Lucifer nipped Michael’s ear lobe and whispered, “I’ll lay between your legs and eat you out till your thighs are trembling and your dripping with spit and cum.” Michael gasped at the sinful words. Michael smiled, “I suppose I can let you do that.”

Lucifer pushed Michael to their bed and stripped him. Lucifer sat up, admiring his muscular build.

Lucifer looked at Michael’s long flaccid cock and smiled. Taking it in one of his hands giving it a few soft strokes. Soon it was hard and Lucifer let go of it and Michael groaned. He laid between Michael’s muscular legs and kissed his thighs softly. Michael sighed and closed his eyes. Letting Lucifer do his thing. Lucifer then took one of Michael’s balls in his mouth and sucked on it softly. Michael shouted, “Fuck!” Lucifer began stroking Michael’s cock and hummed softly around Michael’s balls. Michael moaned loudly as he came. White spurts landing on his toned torso. He fell back panting harshly. Lucifer pulled back and said, “I wonder how many times I can make you cum tonight.” 

Lucifer stripped himself so he felt a bit more open in a sense. He laid back down between Michael’s legs and he licked the pink hole. Michael jolted and gasped. Lucifer continued licking it softly, his hands massaging Michael’s thighs.

Michael tangled his fingers in Lucifer’s blond locks and whined, “You’re gonna make me cum again!” Lucifer chuckled, “Isn’t that the point?” He spat on Michael’s hole and continued rimming the oldest archangel. Michael wrapped his legs around Lucifer’s shoulders and screamed as he came a second time. Lucifer pushed three fingers into Michael’s mouth and said, “Suck.” Michael did, being sure to get them nice and wet. Lucifer soon pulled his fingers out and slipped one into the wet heat of Michael. 

Michael gasped and his cock jolted with excitement. Jumping up a little bit without anyone touching it. Lucifer thought it was the hottest thing and fingered Michael faster. Lucifer slipped in another fingers and began scissoring them to get Michael ready. Lucifer murmured, “Come in baby...open up for me.” Michael moaned becoming loose. Lucifer pushed in his third finger and thrusted them wildly in and out of Michael. Michael gasped, “Luce...you’re gonna make me cum again!” Lucifer smiled and began massaging the boy’s prostate. Michael moaned like a whore as he climaxed for the third time. Once he got off his high he panted, “I don’t think I can cum again...” Lucifer chuckled, “I know I can get one more out of you.” 

Lucifer scraped up some of the cum from Michael’s body and used it to lube up his painfully hard prick. Lucifer pushed into Michael with a low growl. Michael whined and bit his lip. Loving the feeling of Lucifer breaching his tight hole. Lucifer instantly set a punishing pace. Chasing not only Michael’s orgasm, but his own as well. Lucifer said, “Oh fuck! Your hole feels so good! It was made to take my cock!” Michael nodded soon cumming and convulsing in a violent manner. Lucifer came not long after and he collapsed next to Michael. Lucifer snapped his fingers so they were cleaned and he pulled Michael on top of him while covering them with a soft white sheet. 

Lucifer kissed Michael softly, “You did so well.” Michael nodded tiredly. Lucifer said, “You need to learn how to relax more.” Michael muttered, “I know...” Lucifer smiled, “You’re my sweet boy. Such a lovely boy.” Michael blushed and hid his face. Soon his soft snores could be heard. Lucifer smiled and fell asleep too.


	8. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Lucifer are doing a demon raid in hell and find a small human in need of their help. (By small human I mean child)

Michael and Lucifer stood firmly by each other’s side. Michael wielded his sword and said, “Ready to kill some demons?” Lucifer nodded, “Always. I may be the devil but I do hate demons.” They opened the gates of hell and went in. Lucifer said, “So what should I be expecting?” Michael said, “Well, there’s a group of demons who have been trafficking young demons and even a human. We need to finish them off.” Lucifer asked, “A human child is caught up in this mess?” Michael nodded and stabbed a demon that charged at them. Neither of them were phased and continued walking at a brisk pace. 

The entered a corridor and heard loud screaming coming from all over. Demons were torturing their own kids. Lucifer exploded two demons and freed their hostages. He healed them and let them leave, then he found Michael who was battling with a big demon. Michael narrowly dodged a stab and Lucifer killed it. They continued running, freeing prisoners. Then they got to the last cell. A child was curled up in the corner of it. Naked, covered in bodily fluids, and clearly beaten. Michael said, “This is the human. Let’s grab it, and go.” Lucifer broke open the door to the cell, grabbed the kid, and the three left. 

Michael and Lucifer ran to the infirmary where Raphael worked. The child was shaking and crying, and honestly, Lucifer felt bad for it. They got to the infirmary and Michael said, “Raphael! We need your help!” Raphael looked up and said, “Oh father! Come on!” Raphael rushed them to a room and Lucifer laid the kid down on the bed. The child was screaming now it was out of Lucifer’s grip. Raphael sedated the kid and looked at it. Raphael said, “Well, it’s a girl. Where’d you find her?” Michael said, “In hell. She was a prisoner to some demons.” Raphael nodded and began healing the child. 

Once she was healed Raphael said, “Well...what do you guys plan on doing with her?” Michael began, “Well we were just gonna take her to her fam-“ A small voice said, “The demons killed my family.” The three angels looked at the girl and saw she was awake. Raphael had dressed her in a tunic but she was still shaking. Lucifer took his cape off and laid it on the girl to warm her up. Raphael said, “Do you know anything about yourself? Name, age, stuff like that?” The girl said, “I’m Elizabeth. I’m 6. I am from Earth. Where am I?” Lucifer said, “You’re in Heaven. But you’re not dead.” The girl nodded. 

Raphael asked, “Do you have anyone you could go live with on Earth?” Elizabeth shook her head, “No. The demons killed everyone I knew.” Raphael nodded in understanding. Michael said, “Would you be willing to stay here with me and Lucifer?” The girl nodded. Then she said, “Lucifer. How come people say you’re evil. But you just rescued me.” Lucifer shrugged and smiled a little. Raphael said, “Well. She’s free to go with you guys. Just let me know if anything changes. Feed her lots though, she’s malnourished. She’s probably gonna have nightmares too. So just keep an eye on her.” They nodded and picked her up. Elizabeth waved bye to Raphael and he waved back. 

The angels took the girl to their house in Heaven and she clung to Lucifer. Michael said, “You hungry?” The girl nodded. He said, “What do you like? We can get you anything you want.” The girl said, “I really like chicken nuggets and macaroni.” Michael snapped his fingers and some appeared on the table. She ate it quickly, having not had food in a long time. Then she yawned and leaned back. Lucifer said, “Wanna get some sleep?” She nodded. Michael picked her up and they went to their room. Lucifer said, “Tomorrow we can make your own room. But for tonight you can stay with us. And any other night you don’t feel safe or are scared you can stay with us too.” Elizabeth nodded. 

They climbed in bed, placing Elizabeth in the middle. They each draped three of their wings over her and she giggled as she looked at them.

She stroked them and said, “Soft.” Michael and Lucifer smiled. Soon she fell asleep and Michael whispered, “I honestly can’t wait to raise her.” Lucifer smiled, “Me either. She might change my view on humans. Well she already has a little bit.” Michael smiled and grabbed Lucifer’s hand and held it.


	9. Mates (Alpha!Michael x Omega!Lucifer) -SMUT-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Lucifer going through heat and his alpha helping him.

Lucifer was cooking breakfast. His wings out and humming softly. Soon he felt arms wrap around his waist and lips on his neck. Lucifer smiled, “Mornin’ alpha.” Michael said, “Morning omega.” He took a deep breath, sniffing at Lucifer’s scent gland. He could smell the sickly sweet smells that made up Lucifer, but also noticed the tart scent of pre heat. He said, “You smell close to your heat.” Lucifer said, “I know. I already leaked some slick this morning. So it should hit full force at some point today.” Michael asked, “Do we have everything we’ll need?” Lucifer said, “Most likely. If not remember we can just snap it into existence.” Michael let a hand slip into the back of Lucifer’s pants, and felt a gush of slick slide out of Lucifer. Lucifer moaned and threw his head back. Michael collected some of the slick on his fingers then sucked it off. 

Lucifer finished cooking and they ate. The smell of Lucifer’s heat becoming stronger each minute. Lucifer was wiggling around in his seat and moaned as more slick poured out of him. Michael smiled, “Does it feel good?” Lucifer nodded panting softly. Soon the smell of Lucifer’s heat was in full force and Michael took Lucifer to their room. He yanked down Lucifer’s pants and began licking the slick that was dripping down Lucifer’s thighs. Groaning at the taste. Lucifer gasped, “Ah fuck! Alpha!” Michael smiled, spreading Lucifer’s cheeks and licking roughly at the boy’s hole. Lucifer panted, a thin sheen of sweat forming on him. He stood up and ripped off Lucifer’s shirt. 

Lucifer laid on the bed panting, sweating, and leaking slick. Michael stripped himself then looked at Lucifer’s small omega cock. All male omegas have small dicks, male betas have medium dicks, and alpha males have huge dicks. His cock was hard and standing out from his hips. He moaned, “Just fuck me alpha!” Michael lifted the boy’s legs and pushed into the tight wet hole. Lucifer yelped our in pleasure and threw his head back. 

He said, “Fucking breed me!” Michael thrusted fast and hard. He growled, “Ugh, omega you feel so good! Oh Lucifer I love your hole!” Lucifer was moaning like a slut. Michael said, “Cum for me pretty boy!” Lucifer did. Screaming and rocking his hips. Lucifer panted, “Fucking knot me! Tie yourself to me alpha! Fill me with your pups! Please!” Michael’s cock swelled and he found himself locked to Lucifer. Lucifer and Michael panted roughly. Michael situated themselves so they were laying down. Lucifer clenched his hole a little bit and a spurt of cum filled Lucifer’s ass. Causing both men to moan. Lucifer was hard again and Michael stroked the boy’s tiny prick. Lucifer let out fucked out little noises as Michael stroked him. He came and clenched around Michael again. Causing more of Michael’s knot to fill him up. The two eventually fell asleep. Still bound together, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.


	10. Michifer Through the Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, smut, and angst

-100 Million Years Ago-  
“Michael come here for a minute please!” Shouted Chuck. In his arms was a blond haired, blue eyed angel with blood red wings. The baby made small noises and reached up, pulling at Chuck’s short beard. Michael came into Chuck’s office and said, “You needed me father?” Chuck nodded, “Yep. I have a gift. Close your eyes.” Michael listened and Chuck moved the baby so he was more noticeable. Michael opened his eyes and smiled, “Is this for me?” Chuck said, “Yes, I’ve noticed how lonely you’ve been since I have become more busy. So I made you a brother you can love and spend all your time with.” Michael smiled and jumped in excitement. Michael asked, “What’s his name?” Chuck said, “Lucifer. He’s the bringer of light.” Michael smiled, already proud of his little brother for having such a big title. 

-75 Million Years Ago-  
Michael carried the now toddler Lucifer to their bedroom. Michael sighed, “You can’t keep wandering all over Heaven Lucifer. It’s dangerous.” Lucifer whined, “But I wanna explore.” Michael said, “And you can. I just have to be with you.” Lucifer asked, “Why?” Michael sighed, “Because you just learned how to walk and you don’t know how to use your wings properly yet.” Lucifer asked, “Can you teach me how to fly?” Michael nodded, “Here I’ll hold you in the air by your waist and just flap your wings.” Michael picked Lucifer up and the small boy began furiously flapping his wings. Knocking things to the ground with how fast his wings were moving. Michael said, “Whoa, okay. Stop.” Lucifer did and Michael picked everything up and made them stationary. He picked Lucifer up and said, “Do that again. But slower.” Lucifer listened and Michael was able to let go. Michael smiled with pride and grabbed Lucifer, “You did it! You flew!” An ecstatic Michael shouted. Lucifer squealed and hugged his brother. Kissing his cheek, making Michael blush a little bit. 

-50 Million Years Ago-  
Lucifer and Michael watched eagerly as their father created another sibling for them. They were tightly holding each other’s hands and were jumping in place. Soon their father was done and he turned around holding a baby boy in his arms. Lucifer cocked his head, “Why does he look different than us?” Chuck replied, “Because just like the animals I’m making. I believe all angels should be different from one another.” Lucifer nodded in understanding and asked, “What’s his name?” Chuck said, “Raphael. He’s gonna be the head healer of Heaven one day.” Michael and Lucifer smiled happily and each took turns holding the baby. Chuck said, “But he’s gonna be spending most of his time with me since he’s gonna have such an important job.” The two boys nodded and gave Raphael back to Chuck. Then they bounded off excitedly making predictions of what their new brother would be like. 

-25 Million Years Ago-  
“Michael, when are you gonna take me to Earth?” Asked a teenage Lucifer. Michael thought for a moment, “Well I can take you now. I do have some free time on my hands.” Lucifer smiled and Michael got up. Michael said, “But. Stay right by my side. If I say we’re in danger you listen to my every order. If you misbehave we’re coming back here without debate. If you get hurt I can heal you. Don’t do it yourself. You aren’t trained enough yet. Got it?” Lucifer nodded. His stomach flittering with butterflies. Not just because he’s excited but because he has a thing for Michael. He’s just a little anxious to make a move yet. Together they flew to Earth and found themselves in a jungle nonetheless. Lucifer smiled, “It’s so pretty.” Michael nodded and smiled. Michael wasn’t talking about the landscape though, he was talking about Lucifer. The way his blue eyes lit up with excitement at small things, how his blond hair was constantly a mess but he managed to look good anyways, how his lips were so kissable and so on. “Uh, Michael? You good?” Michael snapped out of his head, “Huh?” Lucifer said, “You were staring at me.” Michael said, “Oh, uh, sorry.” Lucifer said, “Oh it’s fine. I just wanted to make sure you knew. As a matter of fact...can I try something?” Michael nodded. Soon he felt Lucifer’s soft lips on his own. Michael groaned softly and kissed back. Their lips fitting together perfectly. Michael wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s waist and pulled him closer. Lucifer moaned into the kiss and ran his hands through Michael’s hair. Soon they pulled away panting softly. Michael smiled and continued holding Lucifer close to him. Lucifer said, “I love you.” Michael said, “I love you too. Be my boyfriend?” Lucifer nodded, “Of course.” 

-900 Thousand Years Ago-  
Michael and Lucifer laid on their bed, kissing roughly. Michael let his hands slip up Lucifer’s shirt making Lucifer gasp softly. Lucifer pulled away and whined, “My dick is hard...” Michael chuckled, “Want me to help you?” Lucifer nodded quickly. Michael took off Lucifer’s pants and tossed them aside. Michael took some of the oil from his wings and used it to lube up Lucifer’s cock. He stroked Lucifer while kissing him, swallowing up each of the angels moans. Lucifer began bucking his hips and whimpering. Soon he came with a loud moan. The sound making Michael cum untouched. Michael laid next to Lucifer and pulled the blanket over them. They snuggled together and fell asleep. 

-500 thousand years ago-  
“We need to lock Amara away.” Chuck said solemnly. “She’s evil and I can’t continue with my creations if she keeps trying to destroy them.” Michael and Lucifer listened. Their two younger brothers were angled faster just for this. Gabe rose his hand, “What will happen if we fail?” Chuck blatantly said, “We’ll die.” The archangels and Chuck got ready and Chuck approached Lucifer. Chuck said, “I need you to have this mark. It’ll make you much stronger.” Lucifer nodded and took the mark of Cain, much to the displeasure of Michael. Once she was locked away Michael said, “There we can get rid of the mark.” Chuck shook his head, “No. he can handle it.” 

-100 Thousand Years Ago-  
“Humans?” Spat Lucifer. Lucifer roared, “They’ll ruin everything we created!” Michael rested a hand on his thigh, “Lucifer, please. Calm down.” Lucifer huffed and leaned into Michael for comfort. Michael said, “Will these humans have powers?” Chuck shook his head, “Nope. They’re gonna rely solely on their brains and each other. They’re gonna fight a lot, but they can make things work.” Lucifer couldn’t believe his ears. Lucifer said, “So you’re making weak little maggots and putting them on our planet. Just for them to ruin?” Chuck warned, “Lucifer. Watch your tone.” Michael kissed Lucifer’s cheek in an attempt to calm him down he whispered, “If you stop I’ll give you a blow job.” Lucifer shut up and ended up getting what he wanted. 

-50 Thousand Years Ago-  
“Father, the mark is ruining Lucifer. You know that and you still make him keep it.” Said an angry Michael. Chuck sighed, “I thought he could handle it. Seems I was wrong. He’s only proving he truly isn’t worthy.” Michael said, “I want my Lucifer back! Not this angry monster! I’m the only thing that can calm him down. And what happens if we have a falling out? He’ll go rouge! I don’t want that!” Chuck sighed, “Michael, I understand your concern. But it’s his destiny.” Michael froze, “You knew. From the moment you made him. You were gonna turn him evil. You sick person.” Chuck shrugged, “You sort Lucifer out. If you can’t. Then it’s in the cage for him.” Michael ran to Lucifer and said, “This was dad’s plan. He was gonna turn you all along. I need you to try and fix yourself otherwise he’ll send you to hell.” Lucifer sighed and clung to Michael, “There’s no fixing the wicked Michael. You know that.” Michael sighed as well and buried his face into Lucifer’s chest and he cried, “I just can’t lose you. I don’t know what I’ll do...you’re my everything. My happiness, my sadness, everything. I’ll be lost without you.” Lucifer kissed Michael’s head and said, “I’ll try.” 

-10 Thousand Years Ago-  
“Michael, you have failed to fix Lucifer. In fact, he’s only gotten worse.” Chuck said. Michael panicked, knowing what was coming and that he couldn’t stop it. Chuck said, “Tomorrow you will cast him into the cage. Spend your last 24 hours with him wisely.” Michael left Chuck’s office without a word. He went to his and Lucifer’s room. Lucifer was laying on the bed, void of expression. Michael sobbed and fell to the ground. Lucifer said, “I know what’s going to happen. Don’t blame yourself, you had no control over the situation.” He got up and walked to Michael and he sat next to him. Pulling him into his embrace. Michael looked at Lucifer and for the first time in a while he saw fear and sadness in his eyes. They kissed slowly and clung tight to each other. Michael said, “I have an idea.” He got up and grabbed a bag. Putting in a blanket, one of his own capes, some of his own feathers, a journal and pen, and some clothes. He handed it to Lucifer and helped him conceal it. He said, “There. That should make things a bit more bareable. At least I hope it does.” Lucifer nodded and hugged Michael. 

-5 Years Ago-  
Michael smiled as Lucifer appeared in his penthouse. He took a sip of his whiskey and said, “Long time no see love.” Lucifer nodded, “I traded some stuff with Crowley and managed to get a night out of the cage without anyone noticing. So I came to you. Figured some sex would be nice.” Michael smiled and sat down his whiskey and he walked to Lucifer. Pinning him against the wall and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Lucifer moaned at the taste of whiskey and Michael. They pulled away and Michael shoved Lucifer onto the bed. Lucifer stripped himself to save as much time as possible. Michael stripped himself too and climbed onto Lucifer. Their hard cocks rubbing together, causing them to moan softly. Lucifer said, “Just fuck me already. You can heal me afterwards. I don’t wanna waste time.” Michael nodded. Putting lube on his cock and pushing into the tight heat of Lucifer. Lucifer moaned at the feeling of being impaled on Michael. Michael began thrusting roughly. Leaning down and biting and sucking Lucifer’s exposed neck. Lucifer moaned, “Oh Michael!” Michael smiled and he came inside of Lucifer. While Lucifer came on his own torso. They didn’t care that they didn’t last long. They cuddled close together and kissed.


	11. The Attempt *TRIGGER WARNING*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has been released from the cage with one stipulation, he be stripped of his powers for ten years. That being said he feels all the emotions humans feel and it becomes too much for him. Lucifer attempts to kill himself but luckily his boyfriend and knight in shining armor Michael finds him.

Lucifer paced in his and Michael’s bedroom nervously. His mind going a mile a minute. He hated these human emotions, he wasn’t accustomed to them. But his stipulation for being released from the cage was be stripped of powers for ten years. So for the next ten years, he was screwed. Michael was off doing some shopping and decided it would be best to leave Lucifer at home. He couldn’t summon Michael or anything. He was fucked. 

Lucifer slid to the ground and buried his head in his hands he muttered, “I can’t do this. I can’t do this. I can’t do this. I can’t do this.” He breathing picked up and he began crying. All the memories from the cage still haunted him and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Lucifer was getting desperate to find a way for them to stop. Then he got one. He thought if he killed himself...nothing could hurt him anymore. Lucifer got up and wrote a letter to Michael.

“Dear Michael,   
I’m sorry it came to this. Just all these thoughts and emotions are too much for me. Humans really do have it bad. I remember every little detail from the cage and it haunts me. And there’s nothing I can do to stop these thoughts and memories. What happened all those years ago wasn’t your fault. It was dad’s fault. And also mine now that I think about it. Strangely me feeling this way has made things more clear for me. It’s odd how that works. Maybe it was Raphael’s idea for that to happen. Thinking it would make people realize they don’t want to do it. It doesn’t work on me though, but props to him for trying.

Even though I will be gone and most definitely back in hell, I will forever and always love you. You made everything a bit easier for me. You saw the good in me while nobody else did. You stuck with me when everyone turned against me. You were just with me up until this bitter end. I’m so sorry to do this to you, but it’s the only way out. It’s the only way to be liberated from my prison of a mind. It’s the only way I’ll ever be free. Again. I love you dearly, and you were my one and only. 

Love, Lucifer” 

He put the paper on the door to their bedroom and went to their bathroom. He looked at their bed knowing from now on it will only be Michael sleeping there and he sighed. He shut the bathroom door and filled the tub with water. He found a razor, broke it, and took a blade. Once the tub was full he climbed into the tub and took a few shaky breaths. He took the blade and slid it up his left arm, blood gushing out instantly. He felt faint and a bit queasy at all the blood but he cut his other arm as well. He leaned back and the world around him faded to black. 

Michael walked into their house, a feeling of panic in him. He sensed something bad had happened to Lucifer and rushed home as quick as he could. He ran up the stairs and ran to their bedroom. He saw a paper on the door and read it. He screamed upon realizing it was a suicide note and Michael kicked the door in with ease. 

He kicked the bathroom door open and screamed again once he saw Lucifer in a pool of blood (and water) with deep cuts running down his arms. Michael rushed forward and healed him. Michael panicked, “Come on Luci! I know you’re in there somewhere. Come back to me! I need you love...” Lucifer didn’t wake up but his face gained color again. Michael pulled Lucifer out of the tub and laid him on the ground. Checking his pulse, and sighing once he felt it was getting stronger. He took off his shirt and placed it under Lucifer’s head as a pillow. 

Lucifer awoke with a jolt and he began panicking. Michael said, “Hey, Lucifer...it’s okay. It’s me, Michael. You’re okay.” Lucifer looked at Michael then at his arms. Only seeing scars where the cuts once were. Lucifer asked, “How did you know?” Michael said, “We may not be able to telepathically communicate but I’m still in tune with your emotions. I sensed something was wrong and got here as quick as I could.” Lucifer nodded, looking around a little. He asked, “Was I dead?” Michael whispered, “Almost. Let me get you some clean clothes. Don’t move okay? You’re still weak and could get hurt.” 

He went to their bedroom and grabbed Lucifer’s lion onesie. It comforted him when Michael wasn’t around because it made him feel bigger and stronger. Michael stripped Lucifer of the wet and bloody clothes. Then he dried him off and slid on the onesie. He wrapped up Lucifer’s forearms and cast a spell on them so Lucifer couldn’t take them off to harm himself. He picked Lucifer up and had him drink some water. They went to their bed and snuggled under the covers.

Michael held Lucifer close to him and said, “I love you. I love you very much, and I don’t want you to be feeling like this Lucifer. I’m gonna get you some help, okay? Even if it’s Raphael, anything will do. I can’t stand the thought of living without you. You being in the cage was hard enough for me. You’re my sweet angel and I don’t want you to take yourself away from me. I need you with me.” Lucifer nodded snuggling closer to Michael.


	12. Slow Dance *slight trigger warning*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wakes up from a nightmare and luckily Lucifer knows just how to calm him down. (Get ready for Lucifer singing to Michael folks. It’s amazing.)

Michael woke up in a cold sweat panting. He shook Lucifer and stuttered, “W-wake u-u-up....p-please...” Lucifer woke up and turned on the light. He frowned when he saw Michael on the verge of tears. Lucifer pulled him into his arms and said, “What’s wrong babe? Did you have a bad dream?” Michael nodded, “Yeah from when I had to cast you into the cage.” Lucifer rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. Lucifer said, “Wanna slow dance? I know that calms you down.” Michael nodded and they got out of their bed. 

Lucifer rested his hands gently on Michael’s hips while Michel wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s neck. Lucifer snapped his fingers and their favorite song came on. They swayed side to side gently and Lucifer sang, “Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can’t help, falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, if I can’t help falling in love with you. Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so we go. Some things were meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. Cause I can’t help falling in love with you. Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so we go, some things were meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. Cause I can’t help falling in love with you. Cause I can’t help falling in love with you. Cause I can’t help falling in love with you.” Michael sniffed and rested his head on Lucifer’s shoulder. 

Michael murmured, “You have such a beautiful voice. That’s how people would find out you’re an angel.” Lucifer smiled, “Darling, you’re so nice to me. You just have to learn to be nice to yourself.” Michael sighed, “I know...” Lucifer picked Michael up and pecked him on the lips. They looked at the moon and Lucifer said, “Remember both times you took me to the moon?” Michael said, “I thought I took you once?” Lucifer said, “Well to the actual moon once. The second time was when we had our first kiss.” Michael chuckled, “You’re so damn smooth.” Lucifer laughed softly, still holding Michael. 

Lucifer could still sense Michael was anxious and Lucifer said, “Want me to groom your wings? Will that make you feel better?” Michael nodded. Lucifer put Michael on their bed and slid off his shirt. Michael let his six white wings out and fluffed them a little bit. Lucifer smiled, he never did get to see Michael’s wings all the time. He grabbed a brush and began stroking the feathers with it. He pulled off the molten ones then sprayed a cleaner on them. Michael had fallen asleep and Lucifer smiled, deciding to stay up and watch over Michael.


	13. Bad boy -SMUT-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Master!Michael x pet!Lucifer) Lucifer still needs lots of training on how to be a good little pet for Michael.

Michael sat on his chair, in a nice suit and sipping on scotch. Lucifer was across the room, completely naked besides his wings being out and a collar and leash on. Michael said, “I know you did something wrong. You’re not daring to make eye contact with me, or talking to me. What have you done?” Lucifer said, “I did lots of bad things today sir...” his wings pulling close to his body as he continued, “I masturbated, sass talked Gabe when he was watching me, drank alcohol, and talked poorly of myself.” Michael sighed, “That’s four offenses. When will you learn to be a good little pet for me? I love you dearly, i do. And I would do anything for you. But you can be difficult sometimes.” 

Lucifer nodded, listening to his master’s words carefully. Michael slowly let his wings out, his were much bigger than Lucifer’s which he often used as a way to show his dominance in Heaven and everywhere else they go. Michael stated, “Come here.” Lucifer crawled to him and made eye contact with Michael. Michael took the leash and wrapped it around his hand, yanking Lucifer up to meet his gaze. Michael growled, “It’s time I show you how good little pets behave. I’m really gonna test you on this. First off, good pets listen to their masters every order. So, hump my leg like a bitch until you cum.” Lucifer nodded and began humping Michael’s clothed leg. 

Lucifer moaned his head falling back. Michael smiled and ran a hand through his hair. Michael said, “That’s it. Just how good little pets do it.” Lucifer moaned again and came on Michael’s leg. Michael smiled, “Good boy.”

Michael said, “Now, good pets follow their masters when on their leash.” Michael got up and grabbed the leash. He walked around a little bit with Lucifer on his leash. Lucifer remained right by his side on all fours. Michael patted Lucifer’s head, “Good boy.” Said Michael. Michael pulled Lucifer so he was on his knees. Michael said, “Good boys are patient.” Michael pulled Lucifer’s face to his hard crotch and he said, “Wait” Lucifer was practically drooling at the thought of sucking Michael off, but didn’t do anything. Michael undid his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers. His cock sprung free and he held the tip to Lucifer lips saying, “Wait.” Lucifer whined but waited like a good pet. Michael pushed it in and said, “Wait.” Lucifer whined, but felt honored that Michael was using his mouth to keep his dick warm. Michael waited a few minutes, just petting Lucifer’s hair. Soon Michael gasped, “Suck me off.” Lucifer began bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around the tip of the hard cock. Lucifer hummed around it making Michael groan. Soon Michael spilled into Lucifer’s wet mouth and Lucifer went to swallow it but Michael panted, “Wait.” So Lucifer stayed on his knees, his mouth full of Michael’s spunk, waiting for the go ahead from Michael.

Michael gave Lucifer a nod and he quickly swallowed the cum, savoring the taste. Michel smiled, “Good pet.” Michael snapped a rod with a square leather piece once the end into existence. He said, “Good boy’s take punishment without question.”

He moved Lucifer so the boy was on all fours with his ass facing him. Michael let the leather drag down Lucifer’s hole to his balls, causing the devil to let out a deep moan. Michael then hit the back of Lucifer’s thighs, the leather making it hurt a lot more than it should. He continued to spank his ass as well with the leather and Lucifer was screaming at the end. Michael tossed the rod aside and said, “Good boy.” Wiping away Lucifer’s tears. Then he said, “Good pets open themselves up for their masters.” He handed Lucifer a tube of lube (hehe it rhymed) and Lucifer slicked up three of his fingers. Michael added, “Oh, and if you orgasm while prepping yourself. You get spanked again.” Lucifer nodded letting a finger drag across his hole and he bit his lip. Michael sat in his chair and watched the show, a sick smile on his face. Lucifer let a finger slip into him and he moaned. He pushed it in and out looking for his prostate. Once he was relaxed he slid in another finger and moaned as it rubbed his prostate. He began scissoring himself and Michael groaned. Stroking himself slowly. 

A few minutes later Lucifer was wide open and ready to take Michael. Michael got behind Lucifer and flipped him over. He grabbed Lucifer’s jaw and said, “Good boy. Good pets also let their masters mark them.” Michael bent down and began kissing and sucking Lucifer neck. Lucifer gasped, “Ah, master!” Once Lucifer had 100 hickeys (Michael had counted) Michael pulled back. Michael purred, “Good boy.” He let Lucifer breathe for a little bit. Then Michael said, “Good pets let themselves get fucked roughly by their masters.” Michael pushed into Lucifer and Lucifer wrapped his legs around Michael’s hips. 

Michael groaned, “Fuck pet...you always feel so good...” Lucifer blushed at the compliment. Michael’s wings ruffled in pleasure. Sometimes both of them are shocked they haven’t been shunned by all of Heaven. Then they remember there’s been worse angels. Michael quickly set a punishing pace. Lucifer screamed loudly and Michael grunted. Lucifer shouted, “Ah fuck master!” And that’s when Michael knew he found Lucifer’s sweet spot. He began pounding into it leaving Lucifer and incoherent mess beneath him. Michael said, “Cum.” Lucifer did, most likely blacking out. Because when he came back to things Michael wasn’t thrusting into him, and he felt a familiar stickiness on his thighs. 

Michael softly said, “You okay Luce?” Lucifer nodded tiredly. Michael said, “You know what else good pets get? Hugs, kisses, snuggles, and all of their masters affection.” Lucifer smiled sweetly and Michael kissed Lucifer. Lucifer kissed back loving the feeling of Michael’s lips against his. Michael said, “Let’s get a nice bath going for ya. Does that sound good?” Lucifer nodded again. Not really capable of talking. 

Michael took them to their bathroom and gently placed Lucifer on the counter. Michael filled the tub with rose petals, hot water, rose bubble bath, and cherry blossoms. He got Lucifer and together they sat in the tub. Lucifer leaned back into Michael. Michael kissed his temple and ran a gentle hand through the boy’s hair and he whispered, “You did so good. You’re such a good pet. You’re such a good pet for me. You make me so proud.” Lucifer softly said, “You make me so happy Michael.”


	14. Late Night Talk *slight trigger warning*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer’s mind won’t shut up so he seeks comfort from his boyfriend Michael.

Michael has been working in Heaven and Hell to sort out a problem with soul counts. Which meant Lucifer was left alone on Earth. He didn’t do well being separated from Michael. It’s even more of a problem now that he’s released from the cage. His mind is constantly occupied with the memories and negative thoughts. It had to be about three in the morning and Lucifer was growing exhausted from all the thinking. So he prayed to Michael, “Michael, my mind isn’t shutting up. I really need you. So if you could spare some time to come talk to me...that’d be greatly appreciated. Love you.” Not five seconds later Michael was in their room. Lucifer rushed to Michael and hugged him tightly. Michael kissed the boy’s head and asked, “What’s going on hun?” Lucifer sighed, “Too many thoughts. Too many memories. All of them negative.” Michael hummed, “Yeah? Wanna sit on the balcony and talk?” Lucifer nodded. Michael grabbed a blanket since it was chilly and they sat on the balcony floor wrapped in the blanket. 

Michael said, “Fill me in.” Lucifer began, “Well...tonight it’s not just thoughts about the cage. It’s about my existence in general. Like...do you really love me Michael? Am I deserving of your love?” Michael said, “Lucifer...I love you so much. You give me something to look forward too. Sure I have to deal with lots of fights and conflicts with Heaven, hell, and Earth. But then there’s you. The light in all this darkness. I was even having a tough time before you prayed to me. But now that I’m with you...I feel better. Even if we’re talking about sad stuff. As long as I’m with you I feel amazing. And you are more than deserving of my love.”

Lucifer continued, “I just...can’t shake how much I hate myself from my head. And in the cage demons played on my insecurities. Heh if the humans found out just how weak I was...” Michael sighed and pulled Lucifer closer to him.

Michael murmured, “You are not weak. You’re one of the bravest people I know. And of course you weren’t going to be normal after the cage. I wish you understood how much I love you.” Lucifer ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “I just want all these thoughts to stop. I just want to be normal. I want to be happy.” Michael worriedly said, “I need you to answer this honestly. And I can always find out when you’re lying. Are you suicidal?” Lucifer said, “A little bit.” Michael said, “Well I’m not letting you be alone until you feel better.”


	15. How To Care For Lucifer: A Guide By Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael writes a booklet with instructions on how to care for Lucifer for those who watch him.

“HOW TO CARE FOR LUCIFER: A GUIDE BY MICHAEL

So, first off. I’d like to thank you for taking care of Lucifer. And I’m not responsible for damage done to you. Anyways, it’s not a secret that Lucifer is complicated (I mean he’s several million years old and still needs to be watched) and with that being said he needs lots of care. So here’s how you take care of him. (Oh and once I get back and I find him hurt, scared, or dead. You’re gonna get killed) 

1\. He needs lots of snuggles. All those thousands of years in the cage didn’t do any good for him. (Which is why we brought him up) All those years of isolated have messed him up and leads to his need for constant cuddles. Just do it. It’s not hard. And a happy Lucifer is much better than an angry Michael. 

2\. He eats a lot. Honestly he’s in great shape for someone who eats so much. Just make sure he eats slowly and some healthy things. That’s all I ask. 

3\. He needs naps. Yeah, along with the needing lots of cuddles. Sleeping as become a coping skill for him to not go into emotional overdrive. So makes sure he takes a nap. (A 30 minute nap per each two hours.) 

4\. DO. NOT. PULL. PRANKS. ON. HIM. If you do and he attacks you, it’s not my fault. 

5\. DONT HURT HIM! If you do and I attack you, it’s not my fault. 

6\. He prefers baths over showers. Now you don’t have to actually bathe him just sit in the bathroom with him to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. 

7\. He likes roses. If you feel he may be stressed. Take him out back to our rose garden. It helps him calm down. 

8\. Try not to take him out in public. I’m literally the only one that can contain him in public. So don’t try taking him to the store or something. Very bad things will happen. Very bad things. 

9\. He doesn’t understand some humor. He basically has his own genre of humor that only the two of us can fully understand. So he hasn’t bothered to learn the basic humor that humans use. It’ll confuse him if you do it. 

10\. Don’t let him near weapons. It’ll take one thing to piss him off and he’ll grab that weapon and proceed to go ballistic. And I am never in the mood to deal with that. 

There. If you have questions ask. Thanks again.” 

Michael sighed as he put the pen down then he muttered, “My boyfriend...is an angel. With the mentality of a toddler. In a human body. Oh my dad...”


	16. The Cage (lots of angst look out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Lucifer talk (or yell) about things. Ending with cuddles, tears, and kisses.

Michael ran a hand through his black hair as he took in his surroundings. He was in the cage, and in the other corner was Lucifer. Smirking at finally having the ability to be with Michael. Their respective vessels were gone and they were back in what they called their “holdovers”. 

Lucifer said, “Well, well, Well...if it isn’t the bitch himself...” Michael scowled, “Stop it! That’s no way to treat me.” Lucifer rolled his eyes, “What makes you think you’re so special? Michael, the angel who turned against his boyfriend, blindly followed their wicked father-“ Michael shouted, “ENOUGH!” Lucifer looked stunned. Michael usually never fights back with him. Lucifer has always had bit of an attitude problem. But Michael typically ignored it and moved on with his life. 

Michael said, “What is with you?!?! You used to be so good! You used to feel love, empathy, happiness. Now...now you are a monster. Lucifer chuckled, “This is the new me. Being in here changed me. Molded my mind into thinking I truly am terrible. I wasn’t evil when i got here. You and I both know good and well that it was the marks fault. The mark is gone now but I don’t know why I should change when I can’t even leave this fucking place! I didn’t hate the humans! It was the mark talking! Now I do hate the humans cause they’re part of the reason I am in this mess! NOW I TRULY DO BELONG HERE! CAUSE NOW I AM A MONSTER!” Michael and Lucifer stared at each other silently for a few minutes. 

Michael said, “Don’t blame dad.” Lucifer scoffed, “Then who do I blame? It wasn’t my idea to have the mark, it wasn’t your idea. It was totally dad’s and he knew what would happen. He wrote the script for fuck sake! He knew I would end up fucked in the head. He feared me Michael. He knew I was powerful...he didn’t want the possibility of someone over throwing him. So he got rid of me.” Michael stated, “He did the right thing.” Lucifer shook his head, “No he didn’t. Because if it was the right thing he wouldn’t have run off in fear.” Michael said, “You have a point there. But you’re in no position to talk about him like that.” 

Lucifer frowned, “I know I’m not. But there’s not much in the way of conversation topics down here. It’s terrible here Michael. I’m lonely. You’re the first contact I’ve had with a person in a while. I know I’m terrible. The cage made me realize that. Just how awful I am. You used to love me Michael...now I don’t even love myself...” Michael said, “I still love you Lucifer. I always have.”

Lucifer froze, “You what?” Michael repeated, “I still love you. I always have and always will.” Lucifer broke down sobbing and he fell to the ground. Michael rushed over to him and held him in his arms. Lucifer sobbed, “I still love you too Michael...” Lucifer looked up and kissed Michael softly. Michael pulled the weeping boy onto his lap and continued to kiss him. Michael pulled back and said, “You’re okay baby I’ll protect you.”


	17. Gentle -SMUT- pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the first part of this Lucifer was trying to get intimate with Michael after being raped in the cage. But backed out, this time he comfortably goes through with it.

A few days after Lucifer initially tried to have sex with Michael, he decided to try again. He went up to Michael nervously and said, “C-can we try again? I feel more comfortable...” Michael nodded, “Of course we can. And again, if anything happens. Let me know. I won’t keep going, no matter what. Your safety and comfort is my top priority.”

They went to their room and Michael gently pulled Lucifer into a hug and softly kissed him. Lucifer moaned quietly and opened his mouth a little to let Michael in. Michael let his tongue explore Lucifer’s mouth and Lucifer’s tongue pressed against Michael’s. Michael soon pulled away, both boys were panting roughly. 

Michael picked up Lucifer and gently rested him on the bed. Michael took off his shirt and pants, leaving in his boxers. Michael said, “Can I undress you?” Lucifer nodded and let Michael strip him to his underwear. Lucifer blushed a little bit and looked away. Michael said, “Hey, what’s going on? Talk to me Lucifer.”

Lucifer swallowed and said, “I’m fine. It’s just...been a while.” Michael made sure Lucifer wasn’t lying and slowly ran a hand through Lucifer’s hair and smiled, “Don’t stress it.” Michael left a trail of kisses down Lucifer’s sharp jaw and stopped beneath his ear. Nipping softly at the sensitive skin. Lucifer gasped and wrapped his arms around Michael. Michael pulled back and asked, “Can I give you a hickey?” Lucifer nodded and tilted his head to give Michael access to his neck. Michael licked his lips and began biting and sucking gently on Lucifer’s neck. 

Lucifer moaned Michael’s name, pleasure shooting straight to his groin. Michael pulled back and looked at the love bite he’d left on Lucifer’s neck. Michael began slowly rolling his hips into Lucifer’s and both men moaned softly. Lucifer panted, “A-ah...I need you in me...” Michael hushed him and said, “I’m gonna take my time. We’ll get there. I just don’t wanna hurt you.” Lucifer nodded. Michael slid onto Lucifer’s thighs and asked, “Can I take off your underwear?” Lucifer nodded and let Michael discard the clothing. Then Michael took his boxers off.

Michael kissed Lucifer lovingly on the lips and slid his hands into Lucifer’s, giving them a gentle squeeze. Michael pulled away and slid down. Leaving feather soft kisses down Lucifer’s chest and torso. Lucifer arched his back into the touch and Michael couldn’t help but smile. Michael situated himself between Lucifer’s legs, and Lucifer wrapped them around Michael’s waist. 

Michael asked, “Can I give you a blowjob?” Lucifer nodded and said, “But what if I cum?” Michael said, “Don’t stress it.” He licked a soft stripe up the shaft of the hard member in front of his face. Lucifer gasped, body tensing up slightly. Michael pulled back and rubbed Lucifer’s stomach softly. Michael asked, “You okay?” Lucifer nodded, “It just felt good.” Michael smiled and went back to what he was doing. Keeping a comforting hand on Lucifer’s stomach. 

Soon Michael was deep throating the younger archangel and Lucifer was a panting and moaning mess. Lucifer tangled his fingers in Michael’s hair and bucked his hips up. Lucifer gasped, “Hnng! Michael...I’m gonna c-cum!” Michael stopped and pulled back. He said, “Let me go get the lube.” He got up and grabbed it from the bathroom then went back to where Lucifer was. Michael took a moment to take in Lucifer’s beautiful body. Michael smiled fondly and said, “You’re absolutely breathtaking...” Lucifer blushed and bit his lip. Michael got back on the bed and asked Lucifer, “Are you absolutely sure about this?” Lucifer nodded. Michael put some lube in two of his fingers and lifted Lucifer’s legs. 

He gently rubbed the pink hole and pushed a finger in. Lucifer yelped and slammed his eyes shut. Michael said, “You okay?” Lucifer nodded and panted out, “It’s just been a while.” Michael again rubbed Lucifer’s stomach and said, “Just let me do this.” He slipped in his other finger and Lucifer moaned out in pleasure. Once the fallen angel was stretched enough Michael pulled out his fingers and lubed up his cock. He said, “Ready?” Lucifer nodded. Michael held one of Lucifer’s hands and slid in. Lucifer moaned and threw his head back. 

Michael let Lucifer adjust for a few moments. Lucifer panted, “M-move please...” Michael thrusted gently into Lucifer. Michael bent down and whispered, “You’re so beautiful...I love you so much.” Lucifer panted, “Kiss me. Please.” Michael smiled and kissed Lucifer while he gently fucked him. Lucifer was moaning and panting, his orgasm building in his guts. Michael pulled back and said, “I know you’re close. Cum for me.” Lucifer did. He moaned out Michael’s name. The word dripping with pleasure. Michael grunted and came into Lucifer. He panted and pulled out. He fell next to Lucifer and pulled the covers up. Lucifer slid closer to Michael and curled into him. Seeking comfort and protection. 

Michael murmured, “You did so good...I’m so proud of you. You make me so happy. Are you okay?” Lucifer nodded and said, “I’m fine. Just tired...” Michael smiled and kissed his forehead. Michael said, “Get some rest. I’ll pamper you when you wake up.” Lucifer smiled and fell asleep. No longer afraid.


	18. Mine. -SMUT-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets hit on by some drunken girls and Michael gets jealous/angry so Lucifer lets Michael remind him who he belongs to. Get ready for some steamy hate/jealousy sex!

Lucifer and Michael were seated in the far corner of the bar, trying to avoid people the best they could. While they didn’t hate them too much, humans still scared them a little bit. 

Michael said, “Humans are strange, aren’t they?” Lucifer nodded and chuckled, “Especially when you get a bunch of drunk ones in the same room. Imagine the pranks we could pull on these idiots.” Michael smiled, “Now Lucifer. Play nice, I don’t bring you out often because of your behavior. Don’t ruin it.” Lucifer rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer. 

Some drunk and rather...loud girls stumbled up to them and one of them began tugging on Lucifer’s sleeve. The girl tugging slurred, “Heyyy ha-handsome...” Lucifer moves her hand off him and said, “I’m not single. Nor am I straight.” One of the other girls scoffed, “Just try it with us. Maybe you’ll like itttt...” Lucifer scowled and said, “I have and didn’t enjoy it.” The girl who had been tugging on Lucifer’s sleeve said, “Coomee on. I bet you’re boyfriend won’t notice.” Lucifer pointed to Michael, “He’s right there. And is not very happy about this. But you try and talk to him, see how it goes.” 

They turned to Michael and Michael spat, “Leave my boyfriend alone. You can’t have him.” The taller girl said, “You can joooin iiin...” Michael deadpanned, “Absolutely not, I do have morals. And I am very happy with my boyfriend.” Lucifer got annoyed and snapped the girls away from them and the two men quickly left. They got in their car and Lucifer got behind the wheel-he isn’t drunk stay safe kids if Lucifer doesn’t drink and drive Neither should you-

Michael began attacking Lucifer’s neck with bites and licks. Lucifer clenched the steering wheel tightly and moaned. Michael growled, “You’re mine. All fucking mine.” Lucifer panted, “Yes, all yours. Absolutely.” Michael pulled away and placed a hand on Lucifer’s throat. Lucifer gasped and Michael chuckled, “When we get home I am fucking you into oblivion. And reminding you who you belong to. Who do you belong to, Lucifer?” Lucifer stuttered out, “Y-you Michael...” Michael chuckled darkly, “That’s what I thought.” Lucifer drove them home. With Michael’s hand still on his throat. They got there and rushed inside. Michael slammed Lucifer against a wall and smashed his lips against Lucifer’s. 

Lucifer yelped but began kissing back. His dick already straining against his jeans. Michael’s possessiveness never ceases to arouse him. Which can be both embarrassing and amazing at the same time. Michael pulled away and purred into Lucifer’s ear, “Hard already darling? But we’re only just getting started.” Lucifer felt himself flung across the room, landing on the couch roughly. A second later Michael was on top of him, grinding his hips. Lucifer moaned and clawed at Michael’s arms. Leaving behind marks on them. 

Michael went back to making out with Lucifer’s neck. Michael said, “You. Are. Mine. All. Mine.” Lucifer nodded and said, “Completely yours sir.” Michael looked stunned at the term, but smirked. He said, “I like you calling me sir, keep doing that. I may go easier on you.” Lucifer nodded, “Yes sir.”

Michael snapped his fingers and they were in their own, on the bed, Lucifer still pinned under Michael. Michael sat up and tore Lucifer’s shirt straight off his body and threw it onto the ground. Michael forcefully scratched down Lucifer’s chest and the boy moaned loudly. Michael quickly undid Lucifer’s pants and slid them off along with his boxers. Lucifer’s hard prick sprung free and at attention. Michael smirked and pretended he was going to touch it, but quickly pulled his hand away. 

Lucifer whined and Michael looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. Michael said, “Don’t complain dear. You know I don’t like people who complain.” Lucifer bit his lip and whispered, “Sorry sir.” Michael stripped himself and climbed back onto Lucifer. Michael began dry humping Lucifer and Lucifer moaned. Michael smirked, “You’re my pretty boy. Nobody else gets to hear you moan like this. Am I right on that?” Lucifer gasped, “Yes sir.” Michael flipped them and commanded, “Open yourself up. Then you can ride me.” Lucifer nodded and snagged the lube from the nightstand. 

Lucifer got three of his fingers nice and slick then pushed one into himself. He yelped and bit his lip, causing a bead of blood to ooze out. Michael watched as Lucifer opened himself up. A hungry smile on his face. One a predator would have as it stalked its prey. Lucifer managed to work all three fingers into himself and was a moaning mess. Michael said, “Let me see how open you are.” Lucifer pulled out his fingers and let Michael observe his stretches hole. Michael said, “That should do. Come on boy.” Michael gave his cock a few strokes as he watched Lucifer get himself in position. 

Soon Lucifer was sliding down onto his older brother’s cock. Lucifer let out a loud moan once he got all of Michael’s length into him. He sat there for a moment, panting harshly, waiting to adjust a bit. Soon he was bouncing on Michael’s lap. Michael growled and gripped Lucifer’s hips roughly in his hands. Leaving behind bruises. Lucifer moaned, “Mmm...feels so good...” Michael flipped them so he was back on top. Michael chuckled, “Did you think I was gonna let you win that easily??” 

Lucifer looked at him with wide eyes. Michael began pounding into Lucifer mercilessly. Lucifer screamed and scratched the headboard of the bed. Michael shouted, “Ah, ah! You’re mine Lucifer! All fucking mine! Mine, mine, mine!” Lucifer sobbed out, “All yours, sir!” Michael roughly kissed Lucifer, swallowing his little brother’s moans. Lucifer pulled away and stammered, “I’m gonna cum!!” Michael smiled, “Cum for me baby. Scream my name. I wanna hear you scream.” 

Lucifer convulsed violently as he came and screamed, “Ah fuck! Michael!!! Ohh!” He fell back panting harshly, his limp body still being fucked by Michael. Who’s eyes were dark with lust at this point. With a final harsh thrust he snarled, “My Lucifer. Mine.” And released his load into Lucifer’s tired body. Once he was done he pulled out and fell next to his lover. Once Michael had recovered from his orgasm he picked Lucifer up and said, “Does a bath sound nice?” Lucifer nodded. 

They went to their bathroom and Michael started the water. He snapped comfy pajamas into existence for the both of them. He put in rose bubble bath and lavender bath salts. (Not the drugs kids) They climbed into the tub together. Michael’s back resting against the back of the tub while he held Lucifer close to him. He cleaned Lucifer and used his grace to clean himself. He kissed Lucifer’s temple and said, “You’re mine. I don’t want anybody else to hurt you. You’re so special to me.” Lucifer smiled at the gentle praise, knowing emotions can be hard for Michael at times. 

Michael gently ran his hands along Lucifer’s long arms. And slowly rubbed the suds into his skin. Lucifer sighed happily at the treatment. He had nothing but love for Michael. Once they were done they dried off and got dressed, heading back to bed. They climbed under the covers and Lucifer snuggled into Michael. Lucifer quickly fell asleep, Michael following not too far behind.


	19. When I Fell in Love -Michael’s p.o.v-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stick with me on this. I’m tryna do something cute.

Lucifer and I walked hand in hand through a forest. I gently kissed his hand and he smiled up at me. He said, “Micha...can you tell me a story?” I nodded and said, “I can. What do you wanna hear about.” Lucifer shrugged and said, “Doesn’t matter to me. I just wanna hear your voice.” I blushed slightly but recovered. 

I said, “How about...how I fell in love with you.” Lucifer said, “With me?” I nodded and he smiled. I began, “You had to be around 12,564 at the time. It wasn’t like anything huge happened to make me realize I loved you. You were just reading a book and the way you looked so peaceful and focused...was almost too much for me. That’s when I knew I was madly in love with you. But at the time you didn’t really get the concept of relationships, so I didn’t make a move.

Then as years went by I noticed more and more things about you. That slowly made me fall for you. It was your piercing blue eyes, your laugh, your smile, your pretty lips, your funny jokes, and so on. Each day more and more reasons arose. Even small things like the way you hold yourself in situations, or how you aren’t afraid to try new things. 

Then the day came...where you kissed me. I was so unbelievably happy because I never would’ve thought you’d like me. I remember my lips tingled for the rest of the day, and I felt weightless because I was so happy. You quickly became my everything once we started dating. My every thought was about you, everything I did was either with you or for you. And I didn’t want it any other way. 

I was a fool really. Not for loving you. But expecting everyone to adore you as well. Because I was like, ‘how can you not like him? He’s adorable!’ And you remember how angry I’d get if someone tried flirting with you, or if someone was mean to you. I just completely devoted myself to you. 

I don’t regret that. Not a bit. It was the best choice I have made in a while. Because you feel the same for me. Our love has no end. And yes we do have our fights, and so on like any other couple does. But we fix it. We get over it because we know we love each other dearly. You’re by far the best thing to happen to me Lucifer.” 

I looked at him and he was smiling and had tears rolling down his face. I stood in front of him and kissed his tears away. Then I got on one knee, and said, “Will you marry me?” And showed him a ring. And I cried when he said, “Yes.”


	20. The Mental Hospital -slight trigger warning-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human!AU (doctor!Michael and patient!Lucifer) Lucifer comes to Woodrow Psychiatric Hospital and shakes things up for Michael, his caregiver.

Lucifer didn’t want to be here, but his therapist said he needed more intense therapy. Which Lucifer thought was stupid, he’s 21 he can make his own choices. Sure he’s depressed, anxious, angry, hallucinating, and so on. But he is a grown up. Lucifer sighed as he laid in the ambulance that was transporting him to Woodrow Psychiatric Hospital. He is not a happy man right now. 

Michael looked at the summary of the patient that was gonna be under his care. A 21 year old male named Lucifer Novak, with a multitude of problems. Michael shrugged, he’s had worse. The name doesn’t even scare him. He’s been doing this for 8 years. He’s seen many different patients, but adored them all equally. He got his things together and headed to the admission room. 

Lucifer sat emotionless in the wheelchair as they lead him down the blank halls of the hospital. They got to a room and the paramedic knocked on the door and someone opened it. Lucifer was stunned. The man was attractive. Black hair, strong jawline, beautiful eyes, and was obviously muscular. Lucifer smirked and thought to himself, ‘maybe this won’t be so bad’. The doctor lead him into the room and thanked the paramedics. Soon it was just the two of them. 

The doctor said, “Hi Lucifer, I’m Michael Shurley and I’ll be taking care of you during the daytime while your here. Your night person will be Bobby Singer. Anyways, I’m 32 years old and I’be been doing this for eight years. So I don’t scare easily. Got it?” Lucifer nodded and asked, “Are you gay? You seem like you’re gay.” Michael blushed a little and said, “I am. But don’t ask that kind of question again. Especially not to Bobby, he won’t be happy.” Lucifer put his hands up in surrender and said, “Don’t worry I’m gay too.” Michael said, “If you’re here to find a relationship. You won’t get it.” Lucifer thought to himself, ‘Just you wait.’ 

Michael said, “So. I need your full name, date of birth, and a summary of what brought you here.” Lucifer sighed, “I’m Lucifer James Novak, I was born April 1st, 1997. My therapist forced me to come here, even though I’m a grown man. Which is bullshit.” Michael replied, “I understand you’re frustrated. But if you cooperate, this will be easier and quicker. Now tell me, what mental disorders have you been diagnosed with.” Lucifer huffed, “Major depressive disorder, chronic insomnia, social anxiety, paranoid schizophrenia, and anger problems.” Michael nodded and wrote it down on his notepad. 

Michael asked, “When did these problems first arise?” Lucifer shrugged, “After my mother’s death, and after my father disowned me.” Michael frowned, “I’m sorry about your mother. And why did your father disown you?” Lucifer chuckled, “I’ve never been like my other siblings. Never. I was always different. They were all popular, talented, and smart. My mom loved me though, she kept me from getting hurt by my dad. Because of us two were alone, my dad would beat me, or let my siblings beat me. So once my mom’s cancer won, my dad went crazy. I went crazy and he just kicked me out one day. I’ve lived in a shelter ever since.” Michael groaned some more. After another while of questioning Michael said, “Let’s head to your room. Did you bring belongings with you?” Lucifer nodded and said, “My younger, and decent brother Castiel brought some stuff for me before I left.” Michael nodded. 

Michael wheeled Lucifer to his room and saw his stuff was in there. Michael helped him get situated and said, “You just unwind for a little. It’s room time, but it’s over in 15 minutes. I’ll come get you then. Lucifer nodded and moved himself to his bed and laid down. Michael gave Lucifer a small smile and left the room. 

-next day-  
Lucifer was in a funk, he woke up depressed as hell, and wanted nothing to do with humans. Nothing. He lay on his bed, curled up clutching the blanket Castiel gave him. Tears streaming down his face, doesn’t help that he was hearing things that weren’t there. There was a soft knock on his door and he jumped slightly. Someone came in and he heard the soothing voice of Michael. 

Michael said, “Lucifer. You okay?” Lucifer shook his head. Michael sat on the desk chair and asked, “What’s going on?” Lucifer shrugged, “I just woke up and felt like shit for no reason. I’m hearing things too.” Michael questioned, “What are you hearing?” Lucifer breathed out, “My father just scolding me and harassing me.” Michael said, “You know what. I think you were missed diagnosed. Maybe you’re not schizophrenic. It could very well be severe PTSD. Anyways, how can I help?” Lucifer shrugged again and mumbled, “I dunno. I just...wanna be normal. I wanna be like my siblings. I wish my mom were still alive. I wish all of my siblings instead of just Castiel and Balthazar loved me. I wish I could function normally. I hate who I am. I wanna change.” 

Michael said, “I’m proud of you for saying you wanna change. That’s a big step in treatment Lucifer. Would you like me to see if I can get a hold of Castiel? So you guys can chat on the phone.” Lucifer nodded and said, “Poor kid is 17 and I am relying on him. Balthazar is 19 but in the army. So I couldn’t talk with him.” Michael nodded and said, “Does Cas have a phone number?” Lucifer nodded, “Uh, yeah. He actually gave it to me before I got here.” Together they headed to the nurses station where the phone was.

Lucifer talked with Cas when suddenly his father grabbed the phone and started yelling at him. Lucifer screamed and threw the phone down. Michael jumped up and said, “Lucifer, calm down please. Calm down.” Lucifer was distressed and Michael led him back to his room and gently put him on the bed. Michael slid the chair close to Lucifer and said, “Come on. Let’s take deep breaths.” Lucifer did and silently cried. Michael softly said, “Alright, talk to me Lucifer. What happened?” Lucifer said, “My father hijacked the call. Started doing his usual thing.” Michael asked, “What did he say to you?” Lucifer frowned and said, “He called me unlovable, stupid, worthless. And such.” 

Michael said, “You’re none of those Lucifer. You’ve been nothing but nice to me ever since you got here. You listen to me. You’re funny. You’re one of my favorites. Don’t tell anyone though.” Lucifer asked, “Why? Why do you think so highly of me? Why don’t you see me as some abhorrent freak or something. You see me as a human. How come?” Michael sighed, “Well. First of all never use abhorrent when you talk about yourself. That’s not true. You’re very human. You’re flawed, you acknowledge it, and deal with. That makes you a very good person. And maybe I...love you more than I should...” Lucifer looked at him, “Seriously? I thought you’d be in a happy relationship with some normal person.” Michael shook his head, “No, I’ve been waiting for the right person. No matter how broken, you can always be fixed.” 

Lucifer looked at him and sobbed. He reached up and hugged Michael tightly. Michael carefully hugged back. Soon Michael felt a pair of lips on his. He kissed back, praying nobody was watching. Luckily nobody was. They pulled away and Michael ran a hand through Lucifer’s hair, “I’m gonna fix you. I don’t want you to love your life feeling this way. You don’t deserve it. Not. At. All.” 

-2 weeks later-   
Michael helped Lucifer pack his things. Michael was almost done with his shift and was taking Lucifer to his house, to stay with him. He didn’t think a shelter was the right place for someone like Lucifer. 

Lucifer was thrilled someone finally truly loved him, AND he has a place to live now. Once Lucifer was done packing they walked out of the hospital and hopped into Michael’s car. Lucifer looked at Michael and kissed him sloppily. Michael smiled into the kiss and moved his lips against Lucifer’s. 

Lucifer pulled away and said, “I can’t wait to finally have a home. And live with someone who loves me dearly.” Michael smiled and started the car. He drove and held Lucifer’s hand at the same time. Finally this is the happy chapter Lucifer had been waiting for.


	21. Punishment -SMUT-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has gotten a little to cocky (haha) lately. So Michael is ready to put him in his place.

It started small. With Lucifer making blanket statements about humans such as, “They’re all pathetic.” “All they ever do is fight.” “They have never done anything good.” Which Michael could tolerate, because well...Lucifer wasn’t being obnoxious or physically harming someone. So Michael let it slide. 

But it grew each day Lucifer was putting humans in situations that got them hurt. Michael scolded him, but that did little to contain the brutal frostbite (because y’know...he “runs cold”) that was Lucifer. Michael was growing more and more irritated with Lucifer’s behavior and decided he was gonna have to put him in his place. 

Michael stood in their bedroom and shouted, “Lucifer! Could you come here?” He heard Lucifer’s light footsteps as he approached their room, and stepped in. Lucifer said, “Yes babe?” Michael commanded, “Get on the bed.” Lucifer smirked and listened to Michael. Michael used his grace to shut the door and lock it. Now Lucifer was confused. Michael flopped on a chair and said, “You. Have been driving me insane these past few days. The passive comments, I could deal with. But the. You started to harm humans! I can’t just let that slip. You’re letting your power and status go to your head. We are angels, we serve humanity. Not harm them.” 

Lucifer shrugged and rolled his eyes. Michael snapped his fingers and Lucifer found himself tied down. Lucifer groaned in protest, but Michael didn’t change his mind. Michael stood up and said, “I’m gonna punish you Lucifer. And you’re gonna love it.” 

Michael walked to the bed and leaned down, letting his lips hover over Lucifer’s yet just out of his reach. Lucifer whined, wanting to kiss Michael badly. His lips looking luscious and perfect. Michael pulled back and chuckled, “You’re already suffering. You poor thing...” Lucifer whined again, but to no avail. Michael snapped his fingers and Lucifer was completely naked. His cock was already hard and Michael couldn’t help the smirk that painted his face. 

Michael let his hand hover just over Lucifer’s cock, and again it was out of his reach. Lucifer let out a frustrated yell. Michael let his hand wrap around Lucifer’s throat and Lucifer squeaked in surprise. Lucifer’s face was now a rosy shade of pink and Michael smiled, “So cute. You love having my hand around my throat, don’t you? You little slut.” Lucifer nodded quickly. Michael chuckled, “That’s right. You’re my little whore.”

Michael cast a small spell on him to make Lucifer incapable of orgasming unless he lifted the spell. He moved his hand to Lucifer’s dick and began stroking it. Lucifer cried out in pleasure and bucked his hips. Michael continued stroking Lucifer’s cock and smiled at the moaning angel beneath him.

Lucifer said, “I need to cum!” Michael shrugged, “That sucks...but I put a little spell on you to prevent it.”

Lucifer growled, “Fuck. You.” Michael said, “Oh, you’re gonna be the one getting fucked....in a couple of hours. Because I’m dragging this out for as long as I please.” Lucifer whined. Michael let go of Lucifer’s cock and walked to their closet. He pulled out a box and grabbed some lube and a vibrator. He smirked and walked back to Lucifer. He said, “I’m just putting it in, I can heal you later.” He lubed up the toy and pushed it into Lucifer’s tight body. He screamed as it breached his tight walls. Michael turned it on and walked away from Lucifer. 

He sat in a chair and watched Lucifer come undone. Michael undid his pants and began jerking himself off. He moaned as he watched Lucifer thrash around in the bed. The vibrator resting against his prostate in just the right way. Lucifer’s moans were sinful. Michael got up as he approached orgasm and headed to Lucifer. He continued jacking off and came on Lucifer’s face. White streaks of cum painted the boys face and Michael shuddered in pleasure. 

Lucifer whimpered and begged Michael to let him taste some of his cum. Michael obliged and Lucifer happily sucked it off Michael’s fingers. Michael undid the ropes that were tied to Lucifer, but kept the spell on him. He sat in the bed and placed Lucifer over his lap so Michael had a view of his ass. Michael grabbed the vibrator and began fucking it into Lucifer’s ass. Lucifer screamed in pleasure. Michael slid the vibrator out, turned it off, and tossed it aside. He let his hands rub Lucifer’s ass. Michael spanked him, causing Lucifer to gasp. Michael slapped his ass again, and many more times. The younger angel was sobbing in overstimulated pleasure. 

Michael moved Lucifer so Lucifer was face to face with him. Michael sighed, “Have you learned your lesson?” Lucifer nodded. Lucifer nodded. Michael said, “Lay down, I’ll fuck you. You’ve been very good during this.” Lucifer nodded and scrambled to lay down. Michael lifted Lucifer a little and slid into him. Both of them groaning in pleasure. 

Michael leaned over him and began thrusting wildly. Lucifer moaned, “Hnng Michael...right there!” Michael smiled and kissed Lucifer with love. Michael took the spell away and whispered, “Cum Lucifer.” Lucifer did. Moaning like a whore in the process Michael came as well and slid out Lucifer. Once they finished coming off their highs they snuggled up together. Not caring about the mess, and just fell asleep.


	22. Authors Note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read!

I’m in need of new ideas! Pitch in some things for me to write!


End file.
